


Things Go Wrong

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/gifts).



_** BANG. ** _

The noise was louder than any of them had expected. Honestly, though, maybe it just seemed that way. Maybe the shock of the moment amplified the noise in their mind, everything around it draining to silence as the sound none of them had expected to hear tore through their eardrums.

Chika just stared for a moment, seemingly in disbelief. She looked down at herself in shock, her eyes widening just like the circle of red on her blouse. Her favourite one, too. Wasn't that a sick irony? Ruining her favourite shirt, on top of everything.

Her knees gave way first, and then the rest of her followed, landing in a heap on the ground. The gun followed, slipping from Mari's shaking fingers as she looked on in horror.

"Chika!" You screamed, running to her side and turning her over.

"You..." Chika said, smiling weakly. "Sorry... I guess I didn't... handle that as well as I thought..."

“Don’t talk,” You said, desperately, trying to put pressure on the the wound, trembling at the awful feeling of her friend’s blood washed over her hands. “We’ll- we’ll call an ambulance. It’ll be okay.”

“You…” Chika said. “I’m glad… you’re here. That I can see you… one last time…”

“Don’t _say_ that!” You said. “You’re going to be okay! You have to be!”

“I... “ Chika said. “Always liked you the best, You... Out of everyone in Aqours...“

You held back a sob as she desperately pressed down, but she knew it was no use. With this much of Chika’s blood staining the carpet, there was no way there was enough left in her body for her to survive until an ambulance arrived.

“I…” You said.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She’d set up a date for tomorrow. Dinner for two at their favourite restaurant, and then a walk on the beach. And when the sun set, You was going to tell Chika how she felt.

“I like you the most too, Chika,” You sobbed. “I love you!”

Chika’s smile widened, and she let out a weak, happy little laugh. “Yay…” she said. “I love you… too… You…”

You could feel when it happened. In a rush, all the strength left Chika’s body, as if was draining out in a great wave, and her eyes went dull.

“ No! Chika! No!” You sobbed, shaking her, even though she knew it was useless. “Chika!  _ Chika! _ ”

It wasn’t supposed to have been like this. They were supposed to start dating. Chika was supposed to live with her together until they were old and grey, and they were supposed to watch the new idols on TV and laugh about how they were so much like Aquors. It wasn’t supposed to end here. Chika wasn’t supposed to go and leave You all alone.

You laid her head on Chika’s chest and sobbed. When the ambulance arrived, when the police showed up, and flashing lights and chaos overtook the house, that was how they found her.

Alone with a dead body.


End file.
